The combination of a racquet or paddle and ball for use in playing games is old. It is also known to provide holes in the face of the racquet or paddle for the purpose of catching a ball thereon. Illustrative patents in this art are Dickson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,026; Voelker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,104; Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,896; Carballal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,450; and O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,785. Holes are also placed in the faces of various molded plastic paddles for the purpose of decreasing their wind resistance during use. Various numbers, color codes and markings appear on some of the prior art paddles adjacent the holes for the purpose of scoring points or playing games.